


Like A Cat

by senpaisanbeinim



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisanbeinim/pseuds/senpaisanbeinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinjin should have guessed that Cha Eun Woo was too feline to be human... Too bad he wasn't capable of actually thinking around the younger boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping Jinjin and Cha Eun Woo ever since I saw them on ASC. There's something very oddly shippable (is that even a word?) about the two of them. 
> 
> [Take this as my apology for not updating any of my other stories in a while...]

“So you're telling us you're a–” Rocky searched for the correct term– “were-cat? Like a werewolf except cat version?”

 

Cha Eun Woo nodded. “Kind of like that, yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The members sat in the living area in perfect silence. Sanha and Rocky looked amazed at the existence of a being such as Cha Eun Woo; MJ looked delighted— probably thinking of all the strange possibilities; Moon Bin didn't feel the need to question his best friend— he was what he was.

 

Cha Eun Woo was looking at his fellow members with– as Jinjin now noticed– cat-like anticipation.

 

On the hindsight, Jinjin  should have guessed that Cha Eun Woo’s feline mannerisms and looks couldn't have belonged to someone completely human and from Cha Eun Woo’s general reaction to things like fish and cats and from his response to gestures of affection like pats on the head and ruffling of hair (to lean into the source of gesture, by the way).

 

But he was probably too distracted to notice it. As he usually was when it came to anything regarding that particular doensang of his. The distraction was probably due to the fact that whenever Cha Eun Woo was around, Jinjin’s brain stopped functioning cognitively and focused only on the senses.

 

So although Jinjin would never admit (or consciously show) he had everything about Cha Eun Woo memorized– from the way he smelled to his habit of biting his lip to the way Cha Eun Woo enunciated his words to the sound of his footsteps.

 

_A cat boy_ , Jinjin thought sighing. _Who would have guessed all the fanart with cat ears would actually be realistic._

 

Before Jinjin's thoughts could drift to Cha Eun Woo (like the usually tended to), Yoon Sanha whined about being hungry. Being the leader and one of the older members, Jinjin  couldn't exactly ignore the youngest member.

 

However before he could offer to order food, Rocky spoke up–

 

“I'll cook something! I bet all of us are hungry.”

 

Cha Eun Woo’s ear twitched involuntarily at the mention of food. “Need help?” he asked the younger boy.

 

Rocky laughed. “If a ear scratch  is the only way you'll take payment for helping.”

 

“I'd love that,” Cha Eun Woo purred and grinned, his cat ears twitching again.

 

***

 

Jinjin was in the living room, working on some lyrics for their new album when he heard movement behind him.

 

He turned to find Cha Eun Woo staring at him with a wide eyed expression. “Dong Min-ah? Why aren't you asleep?”

 

Cha Eun Woo walked up to him with footsteps soundless as a cat's. “I couldn't sleep.”

 

If Jinjin had been capable of the cognitive functionings necessary to come up with witty replies in the face of a sleepy looking, messy haired Cha Eun Woo with one of his ears twitching ever so slightly, he would have said something smarter than “Oh” thus leading an actual conversation.

 

Jinjin, however, _wasn't_ capable of something like that. So, the room fell silent except for the occasion snore from one of the members and the sound of pencil moving on paper as Jinjin worked on the lyrics.

 

Cha Eun Woo didn't mind silence. There were reasons he liked Jinjin, the fact that he didn't mind the occasional silence was one of the them. Therefore, he sat down on the floor and rested his head on Jinjin's lap and watched his hyung work on the lyrics.

  


At about one in the morning, Jinjin decided he liked the song he'd written enough to wrap things up for the night.

 

Setting the pencil down, he shut the notebook and moved from the chair to the floor.  

 

This sudden action caused Cha Eun Woo to stir sleepily. He let out a purring sound – the cat equivalent to a grunt – and nuzzled into Jinjin's stomach, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

 

Jinjin's eyes widened at the gesture and he looked down at the boy who'd fallen asleep watching him work. The surprised expression, however, soon turned to an affectionate smile when he realized that Eun Woo wasn't even half awake.

 

Jinjin scratched the younger boy's ear affectionately. “Why do I like you so much?” he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. “How will we explain the ears to the fans tomorrow at the fan meet tomorrow?”

 

Eun Woo, half asleep and half aware of Jinjin's words did not reply. Instead choosing to snuggle closer to him so that he was effectively on Jinjin's lap.

 

Jinjin smiled at the feline being on his lap who he happened to be in love with. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, he decided no one would mind if he didn't sleep in his room one night.

 

Making himself as comfortable as he could on the floor without waking up Cha Eun Woo, Jinjin rested his head on the boy's head.

 

“Sleep well, Dong Min-ah,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and allowing himself to immerse himself in Cha Eun Woo’s closeness. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him as well.

  
  
  
  



End file.
